


『雉烟』换季反应

by Potatowine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 2





	『雉烟』换季反应

六点钟，苏醒；两点钟，再次苏醒；六点钟，一天结束。

苏醒的前一刻，在做什么？

房子的后面是广阔的田地，往东面可以看见漂泊着船只的大海，往西面可以看见连绵的矮山。斯摩格并不喜欢春天，从孩提时代起他就并不向往这个季节的一切美好，他自我感觉也和同龄的孩子不太一样，春天并不能够像夏天和冬天那样带给他强烈的感受，印象里的春天就是一个轻飘飘的、漂浮着花粉和飞絮、让人无法感受到的短暂的季节。

本来是万物生长的春日，他却感觉自己被困住了一样，无所适从，自从不被母亲允许跨越田野去向对面的矮山。

山的那边也是大海吗？生活的地方被限制在靠近港口的这一边，因为他无论如何也走不出那片金色的油菜花田。

一次偶然，起源于少年无畏的尝试，正午时分站在太阳下，影子在脚下缩成一团。

太阳落山之前，一定可以从山那里回来。

春日的阳光还不是那么的强烈，脚边的草叶轻轻扫过脚踝，酥痒的感觉让他跃跃欲试，沿着小径一路向西，他扑进田野，杂草在肉眼不可见的地方试着探出头。正值春季，油菜花就着阳光肆意生长，已经长到和他齐腰的高度，放眼望去前方田野遥远的边际，或许是花田明亮的颜色在阳光下刺痛他的眼球，也或许是茂盛繁密的花枝阻止他的前进，他停了下来。

仔细看去细长的花茎顶着几片鹅黄色的花瓣，他想起了一起玩耍的小鸭身上细细的绒毛，看着蛋壳一点一点破碎，他和世界一起迎接新的生命，他紧紧盯着它们还未睁开的眼睛，甚至忘记了自己还流了两滴激动的眼泪——它们诞生在春天也是一种幸运。

对外面的世界还一无所知的孩子，面对自然挥洒着本能和天性，他流连花田的同时又向往着对面的远山，男孩好奇地低下头把鼻尖凑进花蕊，香味充斥鼻腔，但也吸进了点花粉，安静的田野里他打了个喷嚏。

他奔跑的有些疲惫，在花田里站了很久，就像是麦田中的稻草人，细碎的花粉粘在衣服上和裸露的皮肤上也没有在意——当时在思考些什么呢？好像永远也跑不出这片花田，带着孩童的天性和春日的温度，他只是很想在这个地方睡下去，即使这样他依旧不太喜欢春天。

在清晰的敲门声中苏醒，午间小憩却梦到了从前。

达斯琪穿着一件淡紫色的碎花上衣和短裤走进来，怀里还抱着一个插满鲜花的玻璃花瓶。

舒适的季节和寒冷的季节都容易使人变得迟钝，前者在斯摩格身上得到了明显的验证。看到对方久违的穿便装的样子他才想到今天是达斯琪的休息日。

下午好，斯摩格先生，达斯琪把花瓶放在桌上，黄色的花瓣上还挂着刚喷洒上去的水珠，斯摩格并不认识花的品种，我刚才路过一家花店，这些是送给您的。

她看起来很高兴，因为季节的原因吗？斯摩格想着，抬起手蹭蹭被压红的额头，鲜花似乎和他的装修冷清的办公室并不相配，我并不需要这些东西，嘴上这样表示对花无感，但他还是把花瓶移到了一个在自己看来十分舒服的位置上，旁边就是他的烟灰缸。

现在已经是春天了，正是养花的季节啊，达斯琪捻着衣角的手放了下来，从上司的表情中大概能够分辨出他现在的心情，似乎对自己送花的行为并不抵触，看到这些花，心情也会变好的吧？

抬起头对上达斯琪惊恐的脸，她惊叫着，眼镜也从鼻梁上滑到鼻尖，同时斯摩格感觉到鼻腔里一阵暖流涌动，血液顺着人中留下来渗入他紧闭的唇中，他在心里咒骂了一句，用手遮住口鼻，血液又渗进指缝将他微微合拢的掌心染的血红，达斯琪又是一声惊叫，手忙脚乱地拿出纸巾为他止血，他无奈的闭上眼睛，滑腻的血液刺激着他，尝到了久违的血腥味。

鼻血基本止住后，达斯琪才松了一口气，出于对上司的关心又小心叮嘱了几句。

你的脸怎么回事？斯摩格并没有理会她的关切，向后靠在椅背上，发现她的脸颊明显泛着红，达斯琪好像被说中了一样立刻用手捂了下脸，暗暗后悔自己不小心把腮红打重了，逃避似的向他道别准备转身离开。

打扮成这样难道是要去约会吗？看着她仓皇逃开的背影，斯摩格揉了揉太阳穴，走到窗边扯开虚掩着的半扇窗帘，推开窗户让外面的空气进来，窗帘上的灰尘在阳光下慢慢漂浮，飞舞，把时间拉得漫长。

低头看着自己手心已经干涸的血迹，沿着掌心的纹路蔓延开绽放成一朵诡异的花的形状。试探着凑近花朵，直到嗅到花香，突然打了个喷嚏，再睁开眼，花瓣上挂着星星点点的血迹。

见鬼，斯摩格感到有些自责，刚才鼻子出血没有处理好。几点血红附在鲜艳的黄色上是那么的刺眼——鲜花像是被谋杀掉了。

小的时候斯摩格也曾对花粉过敏，但随着年龄的增长，也没有对他的成长和生活造成什么困扰，他以为这种是可以治愈的，但只是出于某些原因被隐藏起来，长大之后又重新浮现，他本以为自己可以克服。

午时的办公楼里，走廊里静悄悄的。斯摩格抱着花瓶来到水池前尝试着冲洗掉花瓣上的血迹，他用从未有过的极其轻微的动作去抚弄花瓣，鲜花在他手中凋落，花瓣顺着水柱溅满了整个水池。

他落寞的看着眼前的一切，血液再次从身体滴落，在池中开出几朵小小的血花——她们真的被杀掉了。破碎的花的尸体散落在扶着污垢的池中，他甚至没有办法将他们聚拢在一起。水龙头里的水还在流，将花瓣血液顺着水管冲走，流向大海。

他真的已经无法再忍受这些，初春的空气是干燥的。这里还没有下过一场雨，但人们在期待着。

舒适的季节和寒冷的季节都容易使人变得迟钝，后者在库赞身上得到了明显的验证。

春天确实来了，身处于冰天雪地的他似乎忘却了。因为要处理一些事情，只身来到了位于新世界的一座冬岛——这是身为能力者的大将不可推脱的。沉寂的冬岛让人想起冰封的战场，除了倦怠于工作，他也想赶快离开这个环境恶劣的地方。

汽笛长鸣，列车驶离寒冷肃杀的岛屿，长长的白烟在海面上翻滚漂浮，消失在头顶有海鸥飞过的天空。从窗口向外张望着那座被冰雪覆盖的白色岛屿，随着列车的远去变得渺小，渐渐消失在视野里。工作和来时搭船在海上的颠簸让库赞感到身心俱疲，突发奇想地决定乘坐海上列车返回，他记得总部好像是可以报销出差的开销的。

果然和在海上骑自行车的感觉是不一样的，他仍旧独自坐在最后一节车厢，这条路线上鲜有旅客。多次折叠的地图已经让折缝处变得有些模糊泛白，捧在手里翻阅着。

附近应该有一座春岛吧？现在确实到了冬春交替的季节，抬起头推了推墨镜，看见了即使是他也会感到惊讶的东西。

他看见了一只蝴蝶。没错，那是一只蝴蝶，库赞告诉自己。一只蝴蝶煽动翅膀，也许在几海里之外的海面上掀起一场风暴。这是他惊讶之余的第一个想法。确实，世界上就是存在一种能够在海面上飞行的蝴蝶，它们的翅膀更加宽大而坚固，即使是这样，对于变幻莫测的大海，一切体型渺小的生物都处于弱势。他很难想象这样渺小的生命如何抵御海上的情风和气流，曾经在南海终年可见蝴蝶踪迹的他不禁对这个生命肃然起。

不过话说回来，既然看到了蝴蝶，那么附近应该就是春岛了。凑近玻璃看见海上一团鲜艳的色彩，春岛啊，真想去看看。后脑完全躺在座椅靠背上，不过现在不是时候，他需要尽快返回本部——马林梵多也会有春天的吧。

蝴蝶在面前盘旋，最终落在他的手上。足足有手掌那么大，他甚至可以看到上面细小泛着金属光泽的鳞片，扇动翅膀的时候闪着光。他想：如果把它变成冰雕会不会更好看？然而他马上打消了这个恶趣味的念头——春天不适宜迎接死亡。

真是顽强啊，库赞感叹着，好像回到了出发前坐在办公室里翻阅报纸得知草帽小子还活着的消息，十六声钟声敲响作为大事件的彻底结束。

蝴蝶仅停留了片刻，便从车窗飞走。是时候重新开始了，好像又听见了那时的声响，库赞注视着外面遥望着。

海平面的尽头是马林梵多。

这是顶上战争以后，马林梵多迎来的第一个春天，战后的马林梵多就像被一座推倒的积木城堡，破碎得七零八落，已经没有人会为这样坍塌的景象感到惊讶，战争给人们带来的创伤在新的季节里慢慢治愈。

斯摩格能感觉到季节的变换，整个冬天他都过得昏昏沉沉的，甚至拉开窗帘的时候惊讶于外面灿烂的阳光，久违的太阳。狗又不需要冬眠，有同事和他开玩笑说到，冬天里斯摩格过得很没精力。一整个冬天马林梵多都是冰冷的沉默的，经历大事件过后他用了一个晚上将自己混乱的思绪整理好，他并没有因为海军的胜利感到骄傲，又在庆幸自己没有躺在总部医院的重症监护室，也没有变成马林梵多公墓中的一块石碑，但他的确去看望过，当时手里拿着的也是这样淡黄色的花，在斯摩格看来很难将黄色和死亡联系在一起。

冬春换季，春天到底是什么时候到来的，斯摩格一直无法判断，反正他也不期待。

从外面的阳光下走进医院里独有的阴冷——斯摩格还是无法忍受这些小毛病带来的困扰。最近总是不自觉的揉眼，下眼睑的位置总会痒痒的，但他也只能用指甲轻轻剐蹭，偶尔还会扯下几根睫毛，不过这些他都不会在意，也不会影响美观。

斯摩格在医院走廊里徘徊着等候，对面一个女人沙哑的嗓音唤他的名字，是日奈，她别过脸咳了两声，声音变得让人辨不出。

你怎么在这？

日奈陪他候在诊疗室门口，说话都要揉着喉咙，手里拿着医生刚刚开出的单子，同样被换季反应折磨得喉咙发炎干痛，声音哑的像喝了苦涩的草药汤。

看来都会多多少少有点小毛病，日奈叹气，从她嗓子里发出了两个重叠的声音，听起来诡异极了，随即又皱着眉头咳嗽起来，粉色的长发都在飘飞。

本想到春天了都会渐渐变好的，喉咙痛让她几乎不想说话。

斯摩格倒也不在乎新的季节会不会有好事发生，只想早点摆脱换季反应的困扰，两人只是有一句没一句地闲聊，直到斯摩格被通知可以前去就诊。

忘了告诉你，日奈叫住他，他回来了，我在总部见到他了。

对面坐着是一位纤瘦的女医生，微微凹陷的脸颊使她的面部线条显得很硬朗，让她看起来有些与年龄不符的苍老。从斯摩格一进房门开始，这位女士就一直眉头紧锁，甚至没有对他表现出任何应有的尊敬。

他被要求摘下口罩，却忽然吸进了什么微小但明显的颗粒状物，卡在舌根处，斯摩格剧烈地咳嗽起来，直到咳出眼泪才惊异地注意到医生的桌角摆着一束百合，他甚至能清晰地看见散落在花瓣上的花粉。

达斯琪说的没错，春天正是养花的季节，他有些绝望。

这位看起来很不耐烦的女士还是把花瓶放到了房间的角落，开始询问他的症状，斯摩格感觉自己像是被审问的犯人，医生一边询问一边做着笔记，眼皮也不抬一下。他感觉自己在这个地方快待不下去了，紧接着又被要求张开嘴做检查。斯摩格极其厌恶异物伸进自己的嘴巴里，坚硬又冰凉的压舌片的触感和医生手上浓浓的碘伏的味道让他觉得恶心，而对方毫不留情的按压着他的舌根试图再往里的地方，他皱眉极力克制自己呕吐的感觉——和早上刷牙干呕是一样的。

换季反应，忍耐过所有的检查后医生得出这样的结论，冬春换季的时候，容易出现这样的症状，由于缺水、空气干燥等原因……当然也和个人体质有关，医生将用过的工具扔进脚边的垃圾桶，而斯摩格更希望对方能说一些更加有用的东西。

请好好听医生说话，医生直接冷冷的抛来一句，把他刚才的呕吐感完全噎了回去，接着交代一些注意事项。大量饮水会让能力者的身体不堪重负，烟雾和水难以相溶，这需要和他的本体纠缠一会才能被消化代谢掉。

斯摩格不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛紧盯着面前的本子上龙飞凤舞的字迹，眼前无数蜂蝶乱飞。

请先出去！医生突然转头冲着门口一名闯进的年轻士兵吼道，对方惊得向后趔趄一步差点撞上门框，随即悻悻地退出去。

斯摩格感到有些头痛了。

就诊过程草草结束，和日奈一起晃荡到医院门口打算告别。本来还想着去城郊看看油菜花的，日奈向他抱怨着近期繁重的工作没机会去享受春日，而斯摩格什么也不打算做，他只想找人。

目送日奈离开之后又在医院门口逗留了片刻。

借过一下好吗？斯摩格闻声侧过身子，刚好对上一个熟悉的身影，和他一样脸严严实实地藏在口罩里。

你怎么也带了口罩？

花粉过敏，你呢？

飞絮过敏。

风让花粉和白色的飞絮几乎无处不在，到处宣告自己的春季。

没想到你这么快就回来了，路上还顺利吗？两人躲进医院楼房侧面的阴影里。

就当是一次短途旅行吧，库赞和他说起在冬岛的见闻。

斯摩格从来不知道可以有蝴蝶在海上生存，成长颠覆了他对世界的认知，很难将蝴蝶这种渺小又脆弱的生物和深邃又危险的大海联系起来，他依稀记得有一些关于蝴蝶的记忆。

只是刚刚才梦见过怎么会忘记，斯摩格屈起手指轻轻悄悄自己的额头，他被困扰着，被一些无以名状的东西困扰着：记不清是梦境还是现实中，他见过一只蝴蝶贴着花丛飞行，那只蝴蝶却溺死在花丛中。即使是在梦里，他也没有跑出那片油菜花田。

我以为你会在那里多待几天，斯摩格向后靠了靠将后背紧贴冰凉的墙壁。

我需要回来，我也并不想多待，库赞耸耸肩，我以为你会喜欢冬岛，派你去不是没有理由的。

他们都没想到会在医院遇见。

花粉过敏，慢性咽炎还有其他一些小毛病……都只是换季反应，而已，斯摩格在话语的结尾两个字犹豫了一下，只是季节交替的正常现象，但这让他很难受。

症状严重让他一度感觉自己快要死掉，和战斗中遗留下的创伤不一样，这是一种从身体内部发出的警示他已经不适应这个世界的危险信号，身体里沉睡的种子终于迎来了苏醒的时机，生命的重生与诞生都是痛苦的过程：幼鸟闭着眼睛啄开蛋壳，种皮开裂生出的幼芽顶破层层土壤，身体在从内部开裂。小的时候他在田野摔倒，嘴唇和牙齿磕进泥土里，他第一次尝到草根的味道。

还是待在有四季的地方比较舒服啊——最近怎么样？

就是你看到的那样。

在刚刚过去的一周里，斯摩格偶然救下了一个轻生的人，对方只是一名普通的三等兵，在他从高处坠下一瞬间出手，半空中被一条烟雾做成的手臂拉扯住，从对方因惊讶和恐惧而扭曲的脸上能看出，这名三等兵当时真的是被吓坏了——比起从高处坠落，他更害怕被人撞见，他因为失去同僚和自身的失败一直未走出战争的阴影。

后来呢？

我把他扔到总部医院去了，该说的话我也说了，最后他选择什么是他自己的事情，斯摩格并不是那种会多管闲事的人，但他确实觉得——春天这个季节并不适合迎接死亡。

我很好奇你都和他说了什么。

斯摩格只是摇头，并没有作答。

我其实，挺能理解的，他小声开口，库赞比他高出很多，对方低着头也看不清他的表情，但库赞能感觉到他很失落，甚至有一点悲伤。

时间已经过去很久，大多数人人在为战争的胜利欢呼的同时也在为失去同僚痛哭。那时的战略转变，正义变为单纯的杀戮，隔着炮火和枪声听到新的命令，白猎人第一次在战场上对自己坚持的正义产生了怀疑。以至于到后来事情大致风平浪静，这件事情依旧困扰着他。

两个人沉默了好一会，斯摩格只是盯着脚下的草叶不说一语，杂草埋藏于土壤慢慢生长，他胸口的血液剧烈的膨胀。

斯摩格抬起头看向他，红色的眼眸变得柔和。

活在四季分明的地方也是件好事，带着那种只要春天来了就会有好事发生的想法，库赞自嘲地笑了笑，是不是很像小孩子才会讲出来的话？春天死去的人不觉得可惜吗？他们甚至没有得到一个可以重新开始的机会。

周围都静悄悄的，阳光斜照在斯摩格脸上，他看着库赞像是在寻求一个答案。

谁都会有做傻事的时候，库赞重重拍了拍他的肩膀，是时候把那些东西都抛在身后了——拥有了重新开始的机会，就有能力去扭转去改变啊。

斯摩格张张嘴但说不下去了，那些话已经无关紧要，转而向对方讨要一个久违的拥吻。

两人嘴唇相触的时候，一束阳光照在斯摩格后颈上，慢慢散发着温度，库赞有些发干的嘴唇被斯摩格的舌尖舔舐着濡湿，他们向来不会太激烈。

只是一段时间没见而已。

他的舌头好软，库赞微微睁开眼睛，斯摩格的睫毛在眼前闪动，手从他的后背滑到腰际，斯摩格只穿了一件茶色薄衬衣，衬出他被阳光染成暖色的皮肤。

库赞还保持着从冬岛回来穿的衣服，外面是一件及膝的长风衣，冬岛的气候对他的穿着没有多大影响，回到马林梵多也是一样，现在的气温没有完全回暖。

斯摩格完全沉入其中，大胆地从库赞敞开的风衣摸进去，搂住他紧实的腰，一手向上爬去揉捏胸肌。

这么想我的吗？抓住他作乱的手按在自己胸口，库赞看着他的眼睛。

这还不够证明吗？斯摩格再次凑上前去，碰到他的鼻尖时猛的偏过头打出喷嚏——这太煞风景了啊，库赞摇摇头甚至有些想笑，手指轻轻蹭着他发红的鼻尖。

斯摩格眼角湿漉漉的，他刚想开口辩解，拐角处走来两位年轻的护士，手里拿着放满了医疗用品的纸盒。是库赞熟悉的人，简单打过照面后女孩们并没有多停留的意思，讨论着关于春天和约会之类的女孩之间的常驻话题，说笑着消失在不远处一座矮矮的楼房里。

差一点啊，库赞还注视着她们离去的方向，被吓到了？揉乱斯摩格的头发，像是在安抚受惊吓的小狗。

或许下次你可以穿一件更大一点的衣服，把我藏起来，说着小狗迫不及待地躲进库赞敞开的风衣里，额头紧贴着他的胸膛，隐隐散发出的风雪的味道。呼吸被笼罩在他的怀抱里，好像要融进对方的身体，他感觉到库赞在用两边的衣襟将自己包裹起来。

从冬岛回来的人身上为什么暖暖的？斯摩格想，可能这就是春天吧，他感觉自己要在此刻发芽。

这是一条与总部方向相背的小路，两旁繁茂的树荫将整条路遮盖起来，甚至看不见大片阳光。肩膀上承着树叶的阴影，夹杂细碎的斑点落在两个人的脸上。这条路少有人经过，也是因为这里没有那么多扰人的花粉和飞絮，他们选择在这里打发时间。

飞絮这种东西完全可以避开的吧？说着斯摩格动手赶走了漂到自己脸前的一片的飞絮，确实他也很讨厌这些东西。

也不是吸入，是只要碰到皮肤就会很痒，库赞两手插兜头疼的说，试着把脖子缩进衣领，这才是最麻烦的地方——我是不是应该把领子放下来？他一手捏着衣领试图遮住裸露的颈部，一手驱赶着靠近的飞絮，感觉这个样子看起来很蠢。

斯摩格回头张望了一下，他们走过的路突然变得很长。

库赞的房子位于马林梵多边缘，从医院附近返回宿舍需要走很久的路，索性就在他这里住下了。

两人突发奇想搞了点晚餐，一种很辣很辣的面——据库赞说是冬岛的特色，吃了会暖暖的。

不就是辣椒么？斯摩格皱着眉头看着盘子里淋着满满的深红色酱料的面。

是唐辛子啊，库赞纠正道，从冬岛搬运来的食物也要给予一定的尊重。

如果在夏天吃可能真的会因为承受不住温度和辛辣物带来的刺激死掉吧，斯摩格被生生逼出眼泪，吃每一口的时候都感觉自己快要死掉，桌子对面的人依旧面不改色，他感觉自己被戏弄了。

燃烧的感觉让他快要炸成烟花，他需要降温，他想和他接吻。

你的腿怎么了？库赞注意到他的膝盖上有一块血痂，附着在突出的膝盖骨上。

斯摩格只穿了一件短裤靠在床头看书，厚重的书本放在膝盖上。

没事之前不小心磕在桌角上了，他用书遮了一下：那是有一段时间之前的事了，在库赞出差之前，伤口有足够的时间与和但是在血痂自动脱落前总是被外力剥离，再次在上桌角磕掉的几次，另外他想知道自己身体的愈合情况，小的时候，伤口总能愈合的很快，在自己都没有注意的时候就已经悄悄长好。

是因为成长，所以人的自愈速度变慢了吗？

库赞从正面靠近盘腿坐在他面前：会好的。

搂住斯摩格蜷缩起来的腿，亲吻那个迟迟未愈合的伤口，嘴唇触到血痂旁的皮肤时斯摩格感觉痒痒的——他终将迎来重生。

斯摩格躲在书后面点点头，手中的书被抽走抛在旁边的柜子上。

睡前阅读时间可以结束了。

手掌顺着膝盖摸到大腿内侧，滑过温热的皮肤，斯摩格也很配合地张开大腿让他凑到自己跟前，继续下午时被打断的温存。

两人胸腹紧贴，库赞让他坐在自己腿上，手放在他身下抱起来拖住，时不时收起五指揉着饱满的臀肉，斯摩格感到小腹有些发热，爱抚的酥痒和舒适感爬上整个身体，斯摩格用更加激烈的吻去回应，拉扯宽库赞松的背心把手探进去，在男人胸前肆意作乱。

你啊，他从他口中挣脱出来，也他耳边低语，再这样下去是会失控的。

亲密的姿势让他有些喘不过气，他要比之前更加主动。

这也是换季反应之一，他盯着他的嘴唇解释道。

春天可好啊，库赞发自内心地感叹。

库赞突然停下，注视着斯摩格的眼睛在发亮，好像看到了期待已久的事物出现。

怎么了？

你听，库赞把声音压低。

斯摩格安静下来，跟随库赞的动作转头看到窗帘被外面的微光映成朦胧的颜色。库赞立刻翻身下床拉开窗帘，外面的天已经阴暗下来，把窗子完全打开，下雨的声音变得清晰，斯摩格闻到了雨水的味道。

下雨了，库赞回过头看着他，声音很轻，下雨了。

春天怒放的鲜花太过耀眼，像是调色盘里色彩斑斓的颜料，掺着春季的雨水慢慢融化成一幅舒适的画卷。

斯摩格从未跑出过那片困扰他的油菜花田，即使是在长大之后，困扰他的东西依旧存在，而他也是为此活着，梦回从前他决定再去看看。

最后他们还是来到了日奈说的那片油菜花田，在一个偏远的地方。这条路他们走了很久，两旁都是黄绿色的草地。阳光在他们身后映出长长的影子，正如他所梦见的。

花粉会被风吹起漂浮在空气中——库赞之前打赌说斯摩格不敢来。

花田在风中掀起波浪，起风的时候衣服也会被花粉染成金色。

他们摘下口罩，冒着过敏的风险亲吻对方。

这是做什么？

我们都赢了，这是奖励。

其实他们接吻的时候，花粉和飞絮会识趣地乖乖从他们身边躲开，倒也真是可爱。

花粉会粘在蝴蝶身上飞进另一处花丛，蝴蝶会乘着风前往它向往的下一座春岛。

那你最后走出来了吗？

没有。

但这是斯摩格长大之后第一次向往春天，他如此向往春天。

FIN.🌺


End file.
